You lied
by lunaluv22
Summary: Lightning lad's dead by the losv's hands, but is he really gone? Tyr keeps seeing him everywhere. Is he seeing garth's ghost? Or is he just losing his mind? Or is this just the at of a vengeful brother? Read and find out.


You lied

Lightning lad is held captive by the losv, but when he dies, after tyr promised he'd be ok. Will that be the end of it? Or will he have his revenge? Warning slash, discaliamer I don't own anything.

Tyr made his way to the prision on the cruser, he went to the back, and stopped. He stood in frount of the cell, it was empty except for one prisnor, wh sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. His arms folded hearing tyr aproch the prisoner looked up. His hair falling in his electric blue eyes, he didn't say anything he just stared at tyr. Tyr felt a little uncomfurtble with him staring, but didn't look away. "Lightning lad" he said lightning lad didn't speak or move. His eyes were dull like they'd lost there spark, tyr saw sadness, confussion, and something else. Something he couldn't place, lightning lad had lost a lot of way and was so small the raggs he wore hung off him. And he'd been in the cell so long his skin ha turned pale.

His arms were covered with strange dark bloches, the scar going down his right eye looked like it was ready to reopen. His once firey red hair had dulled it had grown shoulder length. And was clumped and tangled, his hair looked almost brown from length. Tyr deactivated the force field, and walked up to garth, he knelt down in frount of him. Lightning lad kept his eyes on tyr not saying a word, "Your team was looking for you, they asked where we were keeping you" tyr told him. He saw lightning lad didn't believe him, "they really did" he said, lightning lad smirked. His dry cracked lips splitting slightly, tyr reached over and whiped away the blood. Lightjning ladpointed to a blanket on ther wall, the chain on his rist rattaling, tyr pulled it down. And saw lightning lad had been counting the days with his lunch.

The chain ratted again as he recrossed his arms, tyr saw something on the floor. He looked closer feeling lightning lad's eyes on him, he saw markings on the floor like it'd been clawed at. He turned back to lightning lad, he took hold of his arm gently and looked at his fingure nails. They were torn and shredded, he had dried cracked blood on them and his fingure tips. "I'll be back he whispered, he stood up and walked out, he walked to the bridge. "Wave" he called, "yes?" She said, "lightning lad has these weird bruse on his arms" he said. "His blood circulation must be getting cutt off so his blood's clotting oldly" wave told him. Tyr nodded, "let the others know I'll be taking care of lightning lad from now on" he told her.

"Why? Why don't we just kill him?" She asked, "his brother would kill us" tyr told her. "We could take him, so what's the real reason?" Wave demainded, "because I said so" tyr snapped. Going to the kitchen, then back to lightning lad's cell. he walked up to him. lightning lad stared up at him, "here eat" tyr said, garth didn't move "come on, kid your brother'll skin me alive if you don't" tyr told him. "Mekt doesn't care about me" lightning lad finally said voice so hourse it cracked. "No, that's not true he does care about you, and I care about you" tyr told him. Lightning lad tilted his head to the side "you do?" He whispered voice cracking, "yes and I'll prorect you. But you have to eat" tyr told him, lightning lad nodded and let tyr feed him the food.

Over the next week tyr spent most of his time with lightning lad, tyr headed to his cell. lightning lad looked at tyr as he aproched, but looked to someone behind tyr. Before looking back at tyr, tyr turned to see wave behind him "What are you doing here?" He asked, "I came to see what you were doing down here" wave told him. Tyr turned back to lightning lad and deadtivate the forcefield, they walked in, tyr knelt in frount of him. He saw lightning lad was scared, "it's ok" tyr promised, he saw lightning lad's rists were raw. "Better take care of that" he muttered, unlocking one of the chains on lightning lad's rists. Lightning lad blasted wave knocking her down, then he blasted the chain on his other rist. Tyr jumped to his feet, lightning lad stood up. But his legs were so weak, that they bulked under him, tyr caught him lightning lad looked up at him his hands pressed to tyr's chest.

He leaned up his face inches from tyr's, before tyr could react there was a flash of blue. Tyr heard the sicking crack, lightning lad went limp, tyr picked up his head. lightning lad's eye looked like a doll's eyes, and he had a gash on his forhead, "guess we better get rid of the body" wave said. Tyr turned to her, a strand of he blue hair was tiped with red. He relized what the flash of blue was, "why'd you do that?" He demianed anger rising, "he blasted me first" she said, "he only knocked you down! And he wasn't trying to escape he-he was just scared" tyr said. "So I over reacted, I won't say I'm sorry. But I'll help you if mekt finds out" she said, tyr gently lifted lightning lad up bridlestyle his head lying limply on tyr's shoulder.

Wave lead tyr to a lake deep in the woods their cruser was near, "I'll get a bolder" sh said, tyr looked down at lightning lad he reach over and closed his eyes. "I'm trully sorry" tyr whispered kissing garth's forhead, wave found a bolder, she tied a rope to the rock. And the other end around lightning lad's middle, tyr set him down in the water. And wave pushed the rock in tyr watch his body sink into the water, they walked back in silence. "You know I like my hair this way, I might die the tips red" wave told him. Tyr bit his lip, once they were back on the cruser, wave went to brag to the others. Tyr just leaned against the wall, "the kid trusted me, I promised him he'd be ok" tyr whispered. "You lied!" Someone cried.

Tyr turned in time to see someone slam him into the wall, his vision blurred for a secound. When his vision cleared, he saw mekt glaring at him hatefully, tyr noticed what he alawys noticed. That mekt's eyes were so much like lightning lad's, but mekt's eyes were filled with hate. But also something else, something that made his eyes even more like his brother's. Tyr saw betral in mekt's eyes, like he had seen in lightning lad's just before he died. "I came to see my baby brother, but insted I'm greeted with an empty cell. And wave comes in saying garth's dead. You promised garth would be ok! But you lied! You let him die!" Mekt cried, "I never ment for him to die, I wanted to protect him" tyr told him. "Liar! Liar! Liar! Li-ar!" Mekt cried pounding on tyr's chest.

Tyr didn't try and stop him, "I'm trully sorry" he whispered sadly, mekt stared at him shaking tears in his eyes. "Not yet you're not, but you will, I swear you'll pay"mekt told him. With out another word mekt ran off, tyr stared after him, "tyr" someone said. He turned to see wave "you ok? I saw mekt run off" she said, "yea, you're just lucky he's not after you" he told her. "So what if he comes after me, I've got you to protect me" she said. He turned away, "I-I need to get some sleep" he said going to his room. "I desirve what ever mekt has planned" he whispered, as he entured his room. "Don't beat youself pu, you're not the one who killed 'em" tyr turned to see hunter in the door way. "But I promised him the kid would be ok, and I promised the kid I'd protect him" tyr said.

You had know way of knowing that wave kill the kid" hunter told him, "I should've. The kid could see it, why couldn't I?" Tyr asked, "what'd mean?" Hunter asked, "the kid he looked at me like he wanted to me to protect himfrom wave" tyr told him. "He just didn't trust her and looked to you beacuse he knew you loved him" hunter told him. "How'd-" "tyr you're my best friend ya really think I didn't notice how you stared at him?" Hunter asked, "does anyone else know?" Tyr asked, "espa read your mind so yea. And ron-kar suspects you're gay, but doesn't know who you like. And wave's pretty much in denial" hunter told him, tyr looked down, "I should've put him in the infurmary. She wouldn't have attacked him there" he said, "maybe, maybe not you can't beat yourself over the maybes" hunter told him.

Tyr turned away as hunter walked out, "yea, but I never even got to say good-bye" he whispered. Tyr pulled off his glove and shirt, he looked up hearing a dripping noise, he turned and gasped. There in the door way stood garth still in the rags he was wearing when he died. The chain on his right rist, hung clinking slightly, his hait seemed brighter. And his skin was even paler than before, as he stared at tyr. He saw the same sadness and betral as when he died, blood sliding down his face. Mixing with water and dripping on to the floor, "garth?" He whispered, garth didn't speak he just stared at tyr. He-he can't be gath's, garth's dead, and mekt said I'd pay he thought. "Mekt" he said, the red head didn't speak, "mekt stop it I know it's you this isn't funny" tyr told him angraly.

"Not mekt" the red head finally said tyr felt shivers run down his spine. The boys voice was soft, but not like dead leaves as most people said. His voice sounded like he was listening to a tape of him. "K-kid" tyr stuttered, "so you do reconize me" garth said. "How, how are you here?" Tyr asked, garth didn't awnser he just walked up to tyr silently. Never taking his eyes off him, tyr stared, "you lied" garth whispered. "Wha-what?" Tyr stuttered, "you said you care about me, that you'd protect me, you lied" garth whispered. "no, kid I ment it, I care about you, I-I, I love you" tyr nearly cried. Garth just stared at him, "please, kid, please believe me" tyr whispered. "You lied, you said you'd protect me, then you let me die" garth whispered close to tears.

"No, no, no!" Tyr cried, shooting up, he panted and saw he was alone in his room. He whipped sweat off his forhead, "just a nightmare" he panted, tyr looked at the clock, it read 3:00 a.m. two hours earlier than he normaly got up. But he was too freaked out to go back to sleep. So he go up and got dressed, he then headed to the bridge. "Hey what are you doing up?" Tyr turnded to hunter, "I always get up early" tyr reminded him. "I know I just figured, considering the cercomstanses, you'd you know" "I'd take the day off?" Tyr asked, hunter shrugged, "maybe it'd be best you don't seem yourself" he said. "I'm fine these are nothing" tyr said more to himself than to hunter. "What?" Hunter asked, "I had some trouble sleeping" tyr told him shying.

"Thinking about the kid?" Hunter asked, "I guess" tyr told him about his nightmare."Maybe that's your mind saying that you regret not being able to tell the kid, how you really feel" hunter told him. "Maybe" tyr said, hunter turned to the window."Go see him" he said, "huh?" Tyr said, "it's gonna rain and let's face it no one's gonna want to do any work. And I know you're not looking forward to seeing wave, so go see the kid" hunter told him. Tyr smiled sadly, "sure, keep an eye on things for me?" He asked, "yea, now go on" tyr nodded and headed out. "Yea, maybe I just need to see him" tyr whispered.

On his way to the lake he picked up some flowers, glod and dark blue roses. The kid's favorite colors he thought sadly, he walked to the lake feeling the rain hit him. He knelt in frount of the lake he lay the rose in the water one by one and watched them float away. What should I say sorry? I really wanted to be with you, but I guess fate had other plans? Tyr shied, my little angel was always better at thinking of thing to say. Tyr thought watching the roses slowly float away, he shied again, maybe I should tell mekt where his brother is? No, maybe I'll tell him when I can get a hold of him. He desirves to know, and the kid desirves a proper bareal tyr thought staring at the water.

"Uh, hey kid it's me, I'm not really sure what to say exsept, that I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. Things aren't gonna be the same with out you around" tyr said. "I'm not sure if I'm going crazy or if I just feel guilty, but I saw something strange...but your brothyer, he said he'd make me sorry. Guess thar's what it is" tyr told him, he stared at the water. He shied, "guess I better go, before my team starts to worry" he said standing up. He started, to walk away, but stopped, he turned back heaing a noise. Wha- he stepped closer, the sound got louder, "ahh!" He cried, as ahand reached up and grabbed his legs.

Tyr stumbled back and landed on his ass, he watched as garth stepped out of the water. Tyr stared eyes wide as garth stared down at him, betral clear in his eyes. His eyes had sunken into his skull, his skin turned a sickly greenish color, there was mud and algee on him. And in his long red hair, tyr gasped trying to speak. "K-kid you're, you're here" he stuttered, garth just stared, "I heard" he finally whispered. "Huh?" Tyr said, "heard what you said" garth whispered, "you did? Well I meant it! I swear to you! I ment every word! Please, kid you have to believe me!" Tyr cried, grabbing garth's hand, tyr felt garth's cracked flight ring. As he grabbed his hand, "I can't" garth whispered, "why not? Why can't you believe me?"

Garth didn't awnser he just yanked his hand away, tyr lost his balence and fell. Tyr rubbed his head, he looked around, but garth was no where to be seen. He looked at the water it looked like a mirror. "No, no, not another dream, why is this happening to me?" Tyr whispered, he picked himself up, and headed back to the cruser. "Whoa, dude you look terrable" hunter told him, "I had another nightmare" tyr told him. "Dude, what's going on?" Hunter asked, "I wish I knew, I gotta go wash up" tyr said. "What ever, dude" hunter told her, tyr washed all the mud off himself, "what is happening to me?" Tyr whispered, as he got dressed, "huh?" He said as he noticed something, on his pillow, he picked it up and gasped.

It was garth's flight ring the same one he'd been wearing when he died. He saw it was covered in mud. And was slightly cracked, he activated his comlink, "hunter I have some thing to show you" he said, tyr paced back and forth waiting. "Kay I'm here wait is it?" Hunter asked, "this" tyr nearly cried showing him the ring, "you stole one of their flight rings?" Hunter asked, "no, it's the kid's he was wearing it when he died. And I found it on my pillow" tyr told him, "tyr sometime you do things with out thinking, maybe you took it with out thinking?" Hunter suggested.

Tyr shook his head "no, no, I didn't he-" mekt, it was mekt, he's the one who's been doing this" tyr said. "Kay if your sure I'll find him, you stay here and get some sleep" hunter told him. Tyr nodded, as hunter left, "he's right I need to get some sleep. But first I need something to eat" tyr whispered, he went to the kitchen to get a snack. Then headed back to his room, to get some sleep, he stopped seeing something on his bed. He saw it was a note, he picked it up and unfolded it slowly he gasped and dropped the note. He stubbled back the note had just to words on it, "You lied" tyr reconized garth's hand writing.

Tyr practicly ran out of his room, he waited by the entrance for hunter to return. Hunter finally arived, "tyr what are you donig out here?" Hunter asked, "I-I went to get something to eat. And when I get back, I-I found a note in garth's hand writing tyr said. "Tyr said, "tyr I-" "come on I'll show you" tyr said cutting him off, he pulled hunter to his room. "It's-where is it?" Tyr cried, he practiclt turned his bed over. And tipped his dresser searching, "tyr, tyr, tyr!" Hunter cried, grabbing his shoulders. "I saw it, I know it's here, mekt must've taken it" tyr babbled, "tyr no, he didn't he couldn't mekt's in jail" hunter told him. "But, but he-" "tyr" hunter said cutting him off, tyr looked at him.

"Mekt was caught last night after he ran off the cruser, so he couldn't have done it" hunter told him. "But, but-" tyr felt like he was gonna be sick, "tyr dude serously you need to get some sleep. Before you lose your mind completely" hunter told him. Tyr nodded "yea, yea, I-you're right I need some sleep" tyr whispered, "tell the other I don't want to be desturbed" "I will you just focuse on getting some sleep" hunter said leaving. Tyr shied, and reached for the covers, but stopped hearing a dripping noise. He turned and saw garth dripping wet, he stared at tyr with sunkin eyes.

"What? What do you want from me?" Tyr cried, "the truth" garth whispered in a hourse. "I told you the truth, why don't you believe me?" tyr cried grabbing his shoulder, garth shook his head "you lied" he whispered, "no! I didn't! I didn't lie! I loved you! I still do, you're the most beautiful creature ever. And you're smart, smarter than people give you credit for. Especaly when it comes to screwing with people's heads" tyr told him. He saw garth was about to protest, he couldn't take hearing those words again. So he did the first thing he could think of, he pressed his and garth's lips together in a kiss. Garth was shocked, tyr pulled back shocked himself.

Garth smiled, the betral disapearing from his eyes, "you were telling the truth" he said. Tyr nodded, garth lay his hand on tyr's cheek, tyr grabbed his hand and the shakle on his rist."I love you, too, tyr and don't worry we'll be together forever" garth whispered leaing in close. Before tyr could react garth kissed him lightly, tyr felt his legs go weak and he fell hitting his head. "Tyr don't worry it only hurts for a moment" garth told him, tyr blacked out. "Hey, hunter! Where's tyr" wave called, "sleeping and he said not to be desturbed" hunter told her. "That was yesterday he'll miss all the fun if he doesn't get up" wave said leaving. "Maybe, but he defently doesn't want to see you" hunter whispered.

Wave went to tyr's room, "well that looks comfutable" she muttered sarcasticly. As she spotted tyr on the floor, sh bent over him, "tyr sweety wake up" she cooded tyr didn't move. "Tyr wa-" wave yanked her hand away, tyr was as cold as ice. "Guys!" She cried, hunter, espa, and ron-kar came running, they stopped seeing tyr on the floor. "Is he..." ron-kar driffted off, hunter knelt down next to him and took tyr's palse. He shook his head "he's gone" he whispered, wave stared sobbing, espa hugged her. "What's that?" Ron-kar asked, hunter looked to where he was pointing. He saw something in tyr's hand, he grabbed it and held up a shakle with a broken chain.


End file.
